Tangled Existence
by Tatetshi Akari
Summary: After transferring from Hokkaido to Tokyo, Fubuki Shirou finds himself experiencing a new feeling in life after being saved by a stranger. Yaoi. GouFubu centric. And included other yaoi pairings.
1. Informal Greetings

Yo! Akari, here! Another fiction from me since as I mentioned in my profile, _You're not alone_ is on hold due to rewriting. Welcome to _Tangled Existence_! Don't worry, I'm still continuing my other fiction. Right here is a GouFubu fiction as centric and other couple(Yaoi) pairings. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Tangled Existence**

**Taint 1 Informal Greetings**

* * *

_Luck is a matter of preparation meeting opportunity_

* * *

"_Good afternoon passengers, this is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 67A to Tokyo, Japan. We are now inviting the passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. I repeat: this is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 67A to Tokyo, Japan. We are now inviting the passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you._"

As announced, a certain teen took out his boarding pass and identification card, making his way to the respectful gate provided as he began queueing. Crying of babies, rough footsteps and chattering sounded across the auditorium. After awhile of waiting, Fubuki finally made it in front of the line as he handed the middle aged lady his boarding pass and revealed his identification card. After receiving his half tore boarding pass, he casted a smile and walked past.

Leaving a madly blushed woman behind, his destination focused on ahead as he began dashing for the entrance with a duffle bag slung around his shoulders. Little did he knew, his mere presence had everyone's attention on him. Whispering broke out and winks thrown his way, but he shrugged it off. Both genders checking him out and it gave him an uncomfortable feeling. He was saved when he climbed up the stairs and entered the aero-shaped plane. Dropping his bag onto the floor, he sat down and pushed his bag underneath his seat and buckled up.

Honestly, he could never get used to this, having both genders attracted to him. Fubuki Shirou wasn't any ordinary fourteen year old that bystanders expected him to be. Although he was a boy, he was smaller and weaker than most boys. His build was like a girl rather than a boy. With his flourish, smooth, spiky white hair and slight parted bangs, his wide bluish grey eyes could compare to a puppy's, his petite figure and abnormal pale skin complexion could outshine a model without any makeup or surgeries.

The only legitimate reason he chose to move was to be more independent and learned to do everything himself, but the thought of having separated from his homeland had led him into dozens of wild thinking. He was afraid that he might not have decent friends, _true_ ones that he could trust. Hokkaido wasn't bad and he was saddened to have left his most trusted friends and family behind, but the ache in his heart won't stopped as long as he remained in the past. His cousin suggested that Tokyo was the best choice and he should freshen up while at it.

Upon arriving Tokyo in two hours time, a brief announcement was given by the captain and passengers grabbed their bags from the compartment above them and made their way out the soon-to-be stuffy area. Fubuki scooped up his duffle bag and immediately headed for the exit, rushing through the airport as he gave a last goodbye to the flight attendant, who blushed from his politeness.

The evening sun greeted him as he walked along the sidewalk, a map in hand, contemplating on finding his way to his apartment that his cousin provided for his stay. The evening breeze brushed against his cheeks as the sky slowly blended into the colour of red and orange. He admired it's beauty and was thankful he took up his cousin's advice. Seeing this type of image was a rare thing in Hokkaido because the sky was always covered with a layer of clouds, but snow was his companion back then.

He arrived at a riverbank later with a bridge just up ahead. Below were children playing around with a round circular object of the colour of black and white. "Soccer ball…?" His mind was brought back when a few tugs appeared and took the ball from their hands. Anger rose in him when the tugs literally hurt one of them when they started whining for the ball.

"You want this ball back so much? Then come and get it, if you're brave enough!" His hands balled into fists when the irritating sobs weren't stopped, he scowled and drew back a fist. "Stop crying you damn brats! Someone is going to hear!" But that didn't stopped them from screaming louder.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing?" Fubuki demanded as he stood in front of the children protectively as they coward behind him. Fubuki turned and whispered, "You guys better run. I'll be fine, okay? I'll give your ball back later." They protested at first until they found Fubuki silently pleading them to leave. Looking at each other uncertainly, they scrambled out from the pitch.

"Oi, boy!" The leader gestured to Fubuki who was bold enough to stand up to them. "You sure got guts for some kid!" He spat and upon closed inspection, a grin adorned his face and nodded towards his gang members. They replied with smirks and nods as they slowly advanced further up. The signals didn't went unnoticed by Fubuki as he took a step back out of fear. "You're cute for a boy."

Red adorned his cheeks from the words. The leader took a step forward a little too fast as he reached out to his cheek, caressing rather roughly as he winced from the hand. "Don't worry," he whispered huskily. "I'm only interested on what's under here." His hand slid down onto his shoulder and his fingers slipped under his fabric.

Sudden realization dawned onto Fubuki when his shirt was slowly slid down from one shoulder. "No!" He slapped his hand away and backed away, pulling up his shirt while at it. Somehow, the slap didn't anger his fellow persuader, but rather turned him on. Large hands reached out for him as he was surrounded, he trembled and in one swift moment, a soccer ball connected with his face. Fubuki, who was too shocked to move, watched as their leader collapsed and fled the scene with his friends.

"Are you okay?" A low, soothing voice asked from behind. Before his legs gave off, warm tanned arms enveloped him from behind as he was pressed against warm chest. His heart skipped a beat as he widened his eyes from the closeness they were both in. He squeezed his eyes tight as blood rushed into his cheeks, his breath hitching at times as he perceived his heartbeat. "You should be careful next time."

He was let go and Fubuki turned to face his saviour with a blush, a hand clasped against his chest. Spiked up light-blond hair, zigzagged eyebrows and alluring sharp black eyes. Orang jacket over a shirt, brown pants with matching shoes. People would have mistaken his seriousness for a feared person, but Fubuki could make out his soft expression. He realized that staring was completely rude as he quickly bowed before him. "Thank you."

To his surprise, the other chuckled. "You don't have to be so formal. Be careful next time."

Fubuki observed as his figure slowly disappeared into the sun. For once in his life, he actually had his heart going wild a moment ago. His stomach knotted with butterflies and the tingling sensation from before was driving up his heart and blood was pumping quickly.

_What is this feeling?_

* * *

How was it? I'm quite sappy at love stories and the Raimon Eleven will appear in the next chapter. Review? Tell me your opinions! More pairings to come!


	2. Fate's Deception

Since readers love this story so much, I'll try to make quick updates(if it's possible), but I'm still focusing on my other fiction. Chapter 17 will be posted after all the chapters are rewritten or edited.

**cutemarty1999 - Well, thank you for loving it and yes, who would have forgotten Fubuki's popularity in females. Yes, I'm continuing this as a side story while my true focus lies within my other fiction. But not to fear, this story will also be my top priority.**

**animegirl516 - Thank you for liking it. I'm happy that people do not offend yaoi.**

* * *

**Tangled Existence**

**Taint 2 Fate's Deception**

* * *

_There is no chance, no destiny, no fate, that can circumvent or hinder or control the firm solve of a determined soul_

* * *

Kazemaru once again sighed as he watched his long time crush tried to solve the complicated math question that was given a week ago. Although he love Endou for bringing soccer into his life, but sometimes the guy was a total idiot who would have all the lectures neglected from his ears, not to mention being slightly dense at noticing other people's affection, especially his.

Kazemaru Ichirouta, the fastest runner on the soccer team, had a crush on the soccer loving idiot since he saved him from Aliea Academy's evil clutches. He knew from the bottom of his heart that only Endou's voice was able to reach him and purify the curse that possessed him. Endou was his light when he cowered before the darkness within his heart, but why did god allowed him to be so _freaking_ dense that it angered the teal-net.

"Endou, need any assistance?" Kazemaru asked, already taking his seat beside him.

Flinching from the request, Endou quickly scribbled down a few notes and numbers. "W-What are you talking about? I-I'm perfectly fine! There's no way I can't solve these questions!"

Kazemaru simply rolled his eyes. "Yeah… Keep going."

"Is that what you call unrequited love?" Hiroto asked the green head beside him who was busy checking his recent science report about 'Biodiversity'.

After looking through the final page of his scrapbook, he set it aside and sighed. "Hiroto, it's none of our business on intruding their relationship right now and don't inherit Rika's culture. Anyway, have you finished your report?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Mind if I borrow, I want to make sure nothing's left out."

"Sure." Hiroto took out his and gave it to his best friend who accepted it with a small 'thanks'. He glanced at Midorikawa when the other had turned away to relieve his report once more, a grim crossed his face. _Unrequited love, huh? Like hell do I have the right to say…_ Too busy staring at his companion, he was brought out from his trance when a light tap came from his shoulder. He turned and was met with a trio of girls. As much as he hated these three, he merely forced a smile and greeted, "Good morning."

The trio blushed and replied with a rather loyal greeting to 'Hiroto-sama' and 'Midorikawa-sama'. Not long after, they began flirting and it annoyed a certain friend beside him. The trio of girls were quite known to be rich and money infested because of their modelling career, but their personality were corrupted. They led a fan club 'Inazuma Japan Fan Club' that had formed weeks after their win in the Football Frontier International. Some admired them for their beauty, but others were disgusted by the way they treated everyone else with a low reputation. The trio only respected the soccer team of Raimon Junior High while others were outcasted and the team was always vexed about their rude behaviour toward others. They were just spoiled models who didn't know how to keep their mouths shut.

"Still as popular as ever, Hiroto."

The trio turned and a smile lit up in their faces. "Good morning, Ichinose-sama, Domon-sama."

"May all of you excuse us?" Ichinose asked as they nodded vigorously and proceeded into greeting other members of the soccer club. "I don't think I can get used to that."

"Well, no one is," Gouenji said, approaching with Kidou and Hijikata. "I'm still surprise they favour Hiroto more than the _Magician Of The Field_."

"Yeah. And they prefer Midorikawa over the _Flame Striker_."

They erupted into a string of laughter. Talking shit about ungrateful wretches entertained them.

"Where have you been yesterday?" Domon asked. "We got separated when we fled. As far as I know, Endou and Kazemaru used a hidden alley around the park. Hiroto and Midorikawa went off somewhere after loosing them. We got chased back home."

Gouenji dropped his bag and sat down. "Riverbank."

"Oh."

They knew their lives changed after the tournament and they wished it wasn't that difficult to run away from a sea of fans. They were soccer players with muscles built in their legs and unbelievable speed, but that didn't accounted them as immortals. The managers weren't the least bit different at all, boys would come around from thin air and kidnap them and it was up to the team to save them. Not to mention how disordered the paparazzi was when they suddenly came out the idea of using hidden cameras in order to further explored their personal lives.

Homeroom began as their teacher began taking in their attendance. Their homeroom teacher was a man of his words who took everything serious and implied a strict intuition into the school with his well-built muscles and gelled dark-brown hair. Dressed in a formal suit, his eyes scanned the room for any unnecessary conversation and they literally penetrated everyone's gaze.

"Today, we will be having a transfer student from Hokkaido." Whispers came around and excitement sparked up. "Now, quiet down. You may come in now."

On cue, the door to the classroom slid opened as a figure stepped in. It nearly took their breathe away from the figure standing timidly in front of them. Spiky white hair, parted bangs and beautiful cream-coloured locks adorned his face as it rippled from the wind. Huge, grey eyes with a hint of blue in them. Short, slim and slender figure as compared to a girl's and his flawless pale skin gleaming.

"This is Fubuki Shirou. He will be attending Raimon Junior High as of now, so I expect respect from everybody."

Fubuki bowed politely to the entire class and started fidgeting his fingers. "Um… Nice to meet you all. I'm Fubuki Shirou, please take care of me." Silence fell and Fubuki immediately regretted talking. It was his first time transferring, so he didn't had the slightest clue in introductions. His eyes were downcast the whole time and he gathered up the courage to look up and meet everybody's gaze on him. The look in their eyes were different from what he'd expected. Until he spotted a mop of blond hair.

Gouenji had his head held down and wasn't interested in the newbie, until he heard a chorus of a familiar voice, then he was willing to spare his time for the guy. Grey eyes met black sharp ones.

"Fubuki, you will be taking your seat next to Gouenji. Gouenji, please stand up."

As instructed, Gouenji stood up as Fubuki looked at him intently. Fubuki's heart skipped a beat and approached the blond, their eyes never leaving each other as he sat beside the blond.

"Now that everything is settle down. Class shall begin."

Homeroom ended as Honomuro-sensei exited the classroom. After he left, Fubuki was bombarded with millions of questions as he was surrounded by the entire class. Fubuki startled and flinched away when they were too close for comfort. He noted some were sitting quietly in their seat, looking his way with sympathy.

"Fubuki-kun! Are you single?"

"Hey, mind hanging out with us? We're kinda one person short."

They kept babbling up questions and it was getting pretty frustrating, his mind wasn't thinking straight and it didn't went unnoticed by his occupant. After yesterday's incident, he wasn't able to sleep and stayed up the entire night studying further ahead on the textbooks that he would be using the next day. Of course, the lack of sleep wouldn't be good for his health, but he just couldn't stop having the same enticing black eyes stared back at him. Finally, his head pounded like mad and he was at the verge of losing consciousness.

Fubuki stood up roughly, his chair screeched from the friction and seemed to calm the whole class down. "Sorry, but I think I need a little fresh air." His right hand held his head and everything was a blur to him. He took a step and his legs gave out.

Gouenji was already there to catch him as Fubuki fainted into his arms. He nodded toward his teammates and managers. Sliding his arms under Fubuki's back, he easily lifted the teen in bridal style. Watching the peaceful face plastered on his face sent his heart jolting in response, he shook his head and began pushing his way out of the crowd with Fubuki in his arms.

"Give him some air!" Hiroto exclaimed, gesturing to the hurdled crowd.

Students dispersed back into their seats as Gouenji left the classroom with his teammates in tow.

* * *

Boring? That's how it is. Because the themes are mostly focus on their school life and romance! Thank you for your reviews, favourites and follows.


	3. Unsaid Words

Yo! Okay, maybe that wasn't the right word, but this chapter is hard to right and I've been rewriting this chapter over six times. There isn't much events occurring and to tell you guys the truth, _Tangled Existence_ is not properly planned out. For short, just go with the flow and this might make all of you hate me for the rest of my life.

I have less ideas in this story due to having all of it put into _You're not alone Series_. I'm very sorry! I'm trying to rack my brains for some ideas, but nothing came out and my concentration isn't coming good due to a headache and a nosebleed that had lasted for three days. Anyway, I'll try my best to make this story more interesting. Not to mention quotes! It's hard to think up these days...

**cutemarty1999 - Kidou pairing? Maybe, but that will come later on.**

**Roze Hime-sama - Thanks! I'm surprised that you guys are still supporting this story! Hope that I won't disappoint you! (I hope T_T")**

* * *

**Tangled Existence**

**Taint 3 Unsaid Words**

* * *

_I've always believed that if you precise in your thoughts, it's not the lines you say that are important - it's what exists between the lines_

* * *

Midorikawa watched the chalk moved and his history teacher lecturing about kings in queens during the Tokugawa Era. "The Tokugawa not only consolidated their control over a reunified Japan, they also had unprecedented power over the emperor, the court, all daimyo and the religious orders. The emperor was held up as the ultimate source of political sanction for the shogun, who ostensibly was the vassal of the imperial family. The Tokugawa helped the imperial family recapture its old glory by rebuilding its palaces and granting it new lands. To ensure a close tie between the imperial clan and the Tokugawa family, Ieyasu's granddaughter was made an imperial consort in 1619…"

Her voice drowned out from his mind and his eyes unintentionally drifted to the empty seat beside the flame striker. He was reminded a few hours ago of the boy. Both he and Hiroto were caught staring at him and he read their thoughts exactly, because Raimon knew how he felt, but he was a different case. He achieved popularity by looks and beauty while they were given by their hard work. He wasn't blaming the guy for stealing the spotlight or anything, but sympathized the turned of events during his first day.

He was also worried that his concerns would be wasted, especially Gouenji's efforts on carrying him to the infirmary. Most people were stuck up brats like the trio and only cared for looks, fame and fortune. Before Raimon was the legendary Inazuma Japan, the school treated them just like anyone else and everything was normal, but after their little victory in the Football Frontier and later chosen for the Football Frontier International, coming first place had sparked up the audience fairly well and quick.

The clock attached to the wall was currently the centre of attention to the entire student body, watching as each hand went by meaningfully and another minute left. The bell went off as she announced our dismissal and packed her things, spun on her heels and clicked away.

"Hey Midorikawa, want to go get lunch together? I forgot mine," Kazemaru asked.

He nodded.

"Won't Hiroto get lonely?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"You've been captivating everyone with your new look for the month."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can see every guy fawning over you."

"Speak for yourself."

"At least they're not drooling."

What Kazemaru had stated was verifiable. Everywhere he looked were guys drooling over his new look. He reached up and tugged gently at his tied up hair. Just recently - a month ago - while online chatting with a friend from the states - who he had never met, his friend had mentioned about the concept on boyfriends being tired of seeing the same thing everyday toward their lovers, including hairstyles. And it wasn't only for preventing their lovers from getting boring, but also turned them on.

The idea lingered in his mind about a week before he requested Kazemaru in accompanying him to a salon. The hairdresser flipped out when the result had been successful in straightening his hair. Before school started, he would tie up his hair into a high ponytail, leaving his bangs hanging in front. Like his friend had said, it did the trick. Every guy and girl in school flipped out and some even fainted from the 'cuteness'. His teammates didn't recognize him and declared him as a new student.

During the process of proving himself of being who he was, he noted that the red head of his affection was staring at him - not that he would admit it, but he was thankful to his friend for suggesting such thing. Dropping the look of having his hair being gelled up into an onion had thrown away his 'bad boy' look and replaced with a rather girlish one with exposed long hair.

"Isn't it hard for you to see with only one eye? Why don't you try trimming your bangs?" Midorikawa suggested.

"What? No way!"

"Oh come on, I bet Endou would notice you more."

"And I would leave you."

"You're brutal," Midorikawa pouted. "I mean, really! Have that guy not see it yet?"

Kazemaru looked away. "You know Endou is an airhead. Why weren't he be an amateur in love?"

"Because he loves you," Midorikawa stated matter of factly.

"You know what, drop it. Endou will never understand the meaning of love."

"Well, first, he knows what's the soccer he loves and two, how solid can it be to make him grasp the conceptualization of endearment?"

"Certainly not under my circumstance in beauty," Kazemaru snorted, his hands tucked into his pockets.

"Oh really? Yet you idolize _Storm_."

"Leave her out of this, she has nothing to do with it and I'm not the only one, everyone does, even _you_."

Midorikawa held his hands high up. "I'm innocent and I do admit I like her. Besides- Hey, watch it!" Clashing into another form who had went unnoticed by him, he looked down and found that he had knocked over the transferee. "Ah, sorry." He extended a hand and helped him up while the other dusted his pants from unwanted dusts. "Didn't see you there."

"It's okay."

"Wait," Kazemaru interjected. "Aren't you suppose to be in the infirmary?"

Fubuki casted a small smile. "I'm okay. Thank you for worrying. The infirmary was kinda… thronged and I felt overwrought by it."

Knowing what he meant, both males smiled and nodded in agreement. Both have experienced the same thing whenever feeling light headed or sicked, but refrained from visiting the infirmary.

"Looks like Gouenji concerns weren't for nothing," Kazemaru commented.

"Ano…" Fubuki hesitated, his eyes darting from left to right nervously. "Will you… bring me to Gouenji-kun?" he choked out. He looked down with a small smile and said, "I want to express my gratitude for helping me."

Both of them blinked at each other at first and exchanged grins. _Time to falter the wall._

The trio reached the field in no time and found the entire team training. Fubuki watched the soccer ball glided around the field like a feather being carried by wind. Once stepped onto the pitch, the attention had turned to his other companions and he easily dodged their attentions like a phantom. Finding a mop of blond hair, his tiny frame squeezed through sweaty bodies before stumbling forward and being caught by similar tanned arms.

And that was the feeling again.


End file.
